fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Three: Carly Shay
Prologue Nevel Papperman, Nora, Mandy Valdez, Freddy Benson, and Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon) arrive at Nevel's headquarters. Freddy wakes up, and asks "Where am I?". "You're in my headquarters. You're being held hostage." answers Nevel with a grin on his face, as Nora ties Freddy and Sam up to a chair. Sam wakes up, and wonders where she is, only to see herself tied up to a chair. "My...my...Samantha...mind telling us about Carly?" Nevel asks. "Why would I tell you anything about her?!" Sam exclaims. "Well, if that's the way you like it. NORA!" Nevel demands. Nora takes out her horse whip, and begins to whip Sam. "SAM!" Freddy screams out with worry. "SILENCE FREDWARD!" Nevel exclaims. Nora then whips Freddy across the face. Both cry in pain and agony. "You two will tell me everything I want to know, or else, I'll kill you both myself!" Nevel exclaims with excitement. Gibby is in a corner, highly bruised and bloody. "You...*gasp*...stop beating them....*cough*.." weakly says Gibby. "Mandy, you can finish him off." calmly says Nevel. Both crying, they beg Nevel not to finish him off; "NO NEVEL, PLEASE!! NO DON'T MAKE HER KILL HIM!! NO!! NOOO!!". This only results in them getting whipped once more, as Mandy points a gun towards Gibby's head. Getting shot, tears quickly run down Sam and Freddy's faces, both of them gasp for air as they hardly cry. "Now, how about you tell me about Carly?" calmly asks Nevel. Freddy and Sam begin feeding Nevel information. Meanwhile, at Carly Shay (CastleFalcon)'s appartment. "What should I do....without Sam and Freddy, I'm defenseless!" Carly exclaims with a worry. "Oh, I know, I'll call Gibby!" says Carly. Back at Nevel's headquarters, Gibby's phone rings. Nevel picks up the phone and answers; "Hello, Carly Shay." calmly says Nevel. "NEVEL! You put Gibby on right this instant!" Carly answers, with an angered tone behind her voice. "Oh, you won't be seeing Gibby anymore. So no need to worry, I'll send you a picture of his dead body. " happily answers Nevel. Carly hangs up her phone, and screams. Chapter 3 Carly falls down to the floor, crying. "What should I do....what should I do.....what should I do..." Carly repeats to herself. She stops crying, and thinks of how Sam & Freddy would protect Carly with their lives. Like Nevel claimed, Carly recieved a picture of Gibby's dead body. Nevel, using the technological speakers in the iCarly Studio (which he previously hacked along with the other technological systems) begins to say, "Oh Carly Shay, you're own friends just betrayed you...They told me everything I wanted to know about you.". Carly cruely looks up at a camera, and tells Nevel; "I don't care if they told you about my deepest, darkest, secret. I know where you are......" Carly quietly states, picking up and turning on the teleportation pod Nevel had left behind. Dropping the pod to the floor, she is teleported to Nevel's headquarters. Appearing a few yards behind Nevel, Carly quietly claims, "And I will kill you....". Carly begins charging up her special attack, Cutie Suit. Powers Used None